Christian Brutal Sniper
Description Work in Progress Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. PLACEHOLDER Super Jump 'is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your Super Jump for 3 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called a '"Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Primary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous Work in Progress Battle Strategies Battling as Christian Brutal Sniper As Christian Brutal Sniper, the huntsman given on rage is incredibly powerful, instantly killing any unprotected mercenaries in a single shot. The best way to play Christian Brutal Sniper is to use your arrows in narrow corridors where it's harder to miss (or just if you can aim well because it functions like a normal huntsman bow). The rage also scares nearby mercenaries for 5 full seconds, which makes it easier to land shots as they move slower though the scare rage has a very small radius of effect. One thing to note is that the arrow quantity received depends on the number of mercenaries alive, receiving 20 arrows if 20 are alive and only 3 if 3 are alive, so make each shot count. You do not keep excess arrows on raging, so it's best to use all arrows before raging again. (you cannot replenish ammo from ammo kits) One of CBS's greatest counters are battalion soldiers and high mobility classes. Battalion backup soldiers can let most classes survive an arrow, and high mobility classes can dodge shots more easily. Use narrow corridors or predict movement to take down fast moving players, and fall back while a battalion banner is active. Battling against Christian Brutal Sniper Christian Brutal Sniper's rage is deadly in the hands of one who can aim huntsman arrows, so always keep a random pattern of movement so he can't nail you with a well placed arrow. Each arrow can one shot any player and building unless covered by a battalion backup banner (with the exception of low health mercenaries). CBS's weakness include high mobility classes such as scouts to avoid arrows, and soldier battalion backups to reduce incoming arrow damage. Best way to survive is to spread out within the group so that CBS can't fire an arrow into a crowd and kill someone each time. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/0VMoIv0oWdc COMBUSTIBLE EDISON - The Millionaire's Holiday] Quotes Work in progress Category:Solo Bosses Category:Event Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Super Jump Bosses